Simon Spier
'''Simon Spier '''is the main character and protagonist of the book ''Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda and its movie adaptation Love, Simon. A closeted gay teenager, he starts an online relationship with another gay boy from his school who goes by the nickname Blue. However, when one of his emails ends up in the wrong hands, he needs to confront his sexuality and the consequences of coming out. Personality Simon is described to be a funny, awkward teen. Who seems to be really calm, and very dramatic. He is also very emotional. He is also very passionate about the things he loves and is trying to be the best friend he can be. Througout the movie Simon evolves to a stronger personality. While he is trying to keep his sexuality a secret at first he is later openly gay infront of his school. Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda Simon realized that he was gay through little things, such as frequently dreaming about Daniel Radcliffe, being interested in the band Passion Pit during middle school while not even particularly liking their music, and hiding from his eight grade girlfriend in fear of having to make out with her. In August, at the start of the new school year, Simon found a blog post on his high school's tumblr account, which he interpreted as being written by a gay person. After Simon had left a comment on the post using his secret account, Blue emailed him and the two began talking. However, Martin Addison finds Simon's emails to Blue, telling him that he's taken screenshots of them. Martin uses this information to blackmail Simon into helping him get closer to Abby, Simon's friend, whom Martin has a crush on. After his encounter with Martin, Simon proceeds to follow his normal routine, ignoring Martin. He spends time with his two best friends Nick and Leah, and understands that Leah has a crush on Nick, while Nick, on the other hand, has a crush on Abby. He believes that if he can get Martin and Abby together, he might even be able to help Leah with her crush on Nick, using his odd situation for something good. A week later, Simon's dad makes jokes about being gay while Simon is on a Skype call with his older sister Alice, making him feel uncomfortable. He is unsure about how his family would react if he came out to them and whether they would accept him or not. Eventually, Martin keeps urging Simon to arrange a meeting with Abby, which Simon keeps assuring he will. The two exchange their phone numbers and Simon heads to his drama club meeting, where he and his classmates Abby, Taylor, Emily, Mila and Martin begin rehearsing their play. By the end of the rehearsal, Simon invites Martin to Garrett's Halloween party. Love, Simon To be added. The Upside of Unrequited Simon makes a couple cameos in the book. His first apperance is when he responds to a text on Abby's phone from her cousin Molly. He then appears again later during a Skype conversation between Molly and Abby where he asks Molly if Abby would have been sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and is embarrassed by Abby's lack of knowledge in the subject. Love, Simon (Television Series) Simon will appear in the upcoming 2020 television series on the streaming app, Disney+. Appearance In the books, Simon is described as having blonde hair and gray eyes. He also needs so wears glasses and is called "cute" by Peter, a junior college student, whom he meets at a bar. In the movies, he is shown to be brunette with brown eyes, and only wears glasses in flashbacks, suggesting that he wears contacts. Trivia * Overall, Simon had three girlfriends, all of which have broken up with him. * Simon's email address in the book hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com is a reference to Elliott Smith's song Waltz #2. *Simon’s email address from the movie frommywindow1@gmail.com is a reference to The Kinks’ song “Waterloo Sunsets”. * On Halloween, all the way until Fourth Grade, Simon always used to dress up as a boy in a dress. * Simon is canonically a fan of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Elliot Smith, Hamilton: The Musical and Warrior Cats. * Singer Shawn Mendes has revealed that he almost starred in the movie as Simon, but could not do the film due to timing issues.https://www.huffingtonpost.com.au/entry/shawn-mendes-love-simon_us_5ab47ef5e4b008c9e5f5df9c References # Shawn Mendes Says He Almost Starred In "Love, Simon" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Books Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:LGBTQ+Characters